Kissing and Punching
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Just what was Beck and Cat's fight scene about? Oneshot.


**In the episode **_**Stage Fighting**_** they said Cat and Beck were partners and that got me thinking…What was there scene about? Prepare to read a story I bet you didn't expect!**

"Beck and Cat…" the teacher said. Beck looked to the quirky redhead who smiled back at him. He hadn't talked to her much since they met, mainly because Jade wouldn't let him talk to any girls. But once Tori came she seemed to loosen up. It surprised her boyfriend, for he thought that the arrival would make her claws sink in tighter. She was probably so worried about him talking to Tori that she didn't mind him conversing with anyone else.

The bell rang in its odd rhythm and all the students departed. Beck walked up to Cat, who was smiling at nothing in particular.

"Hey, Cat," he greeted, and she turned to him.

"Hi, Beck!" she said enthusiastically, "Isn't it great we're partners for our stage fight?"

"Yeah, great." Beck said. He was careful not to say the wrong thing, for Cat was known to be a very bipolar person. One wrong move could make her erupt in tears.

"What should ours be about?" Cat asked as Beck made his way to his locker. He shrugged, extracting a book from within his transparent locker. It was a book on how to be a good actor. Hopefully there'd be a good idea within the pages. Suddenly there was a loud stomping of feet and Beck looked up to see Trina running away from Robbie.

"I don't like you!" Trina was shouting at him.

"Come on, let's go to a movie!" Robbie shouted, "I know you're in love with me! Trina!"

"You couldn't even get a dog to date you, man." Rex, Robbie's ventriloquist dummy, mocked. Robbie shot it a glare, and then resumed running after Trina. A light bulb instantly went on in Beck's head.

"Hey, Cat," he said, "I have an idea." He explained to her that she'd be a girl who wanted him, the boy, to love her but he doesn't, so she fights him. Cat's face fell, and she looked shocked.

"But I don't want to hurt you!" she cried, "I don't want to hurt people!" Beck knew this might happen; he rested a hand on the overemotional girl's shoulder to calm her.

"No, Cat, it'll be a _stage_ fight." he explained, "We won't _actually_ hurt each other." Cat's shocked frown lifted up into a peppy grin.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Yay! No hurting!" Beck smiled exasperatedly. At least she got it. Just then the bell rang again and Cat zealously skipped off to class. Beck smirked at her, shaking his head at the eccentricity of this girl.

'~**~'

"Just love me!" screamed Cat. She and Beck were performing their fight scene in class. They had practiced countless times, with many bizarre reactions from Cat through each try. So far Cat was staying true to her part, with no random spaz attacks whatsoever.

"I'm sorry, Ariana," Beck said as he outstretched a comforting hand to Cat's character, "but I love…someone else."

"Who?!" Cat screamed, "Who is the filthy girl who's stolen you away?! Tell me, Avan!"

"No!" Beck said, "I cannot." Cat roared with fake-rage and held a fist up. She swung at Beck, and he pretended to twist and fall down in pain. Several people sat up suddenly, as if he were really hurt. Cat grabbed his collar and he jumped up, pretending to be pulled. Cat "hit" him again repeatedly, and finally flung him onto a breakaway table, which collapsed under him. He slowly rose to his feet, moaning in fake-pain.

"Alright!" he grunted, "I love you!" Cat smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The class clapped as the scene ended. Beck was about to pull out of Cat's grasp when she planted an out-of-the-blue kiss upon his lips.

He staggered in surprise as this girl wrapped her arms tighter around him. He could barely move, he was so shocked, and Cat kissed him firmly. It was a nice kiss; she was a better kisser than Jade, or even Tori. He instinctively brought his hands to her head and brushed through her dyed-red hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying it.

When Cat pulled away she smiled as if nothing had happened. Then she bounced back to her chair, saying hi in her oblivious way to Jade, whose face was now surly.

Beck stumbled over to his seat near Cat. She was smiling as Jade and Tori began preparing for their scene. He blinked hard a few times, dazed at her kiss. It wasn't a bad kiss; far from it actually. But how could he take pleasure in a kiss from abnormal, red velvet-headed Cat Valentine?

"Cat," he whispered, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Improv," Cat said, "like Trina and Robbie's. Now shush, I want to watch Jade and Tori!" Beck turned to watch the girls perform, befuddled thoughts swirling around in his head. But as he caught a glimpse of Cat, who was watching the girls intently, he grinned.

**Never expected this pairing, didja now?! Hee hee! Tell me your thoughts! You like them?**


End file.
